Złota Wieża
Złota Wieża Czerwona jest drugą co do bliskości do mostu zwodzonego wieżą. Kiedyś była to wieża świątynna i szpitalna lecz po odbudowie jej jedynie szpital pozostał. W podziemiach wieży jest . Złoty Pierścień Pierścień dający kontrolę nad Złotą Wieżą, oprócz tego ma jeszcze inne właściwości: * Pasywnie daje +1 do wszystkich atrybutów posiadacza * Posiada 4 ładunki które można wykorzystać na: ** Przewagę na następny rzut na atak, na zdolność lub obronny posiadacza (1 ładunek) ** Kultywacja i zbieranie ziół i grzybów w Podziemnym Zielniku. Szpital Kolisty pokój na parterze wieży ze smoczą kulą pośrodku. Polowy szpital zawierający wszelkie potrzebne narzędzia do leczenia lub przygotowywania lekarstw. Herbarium Podręcznik ziół zawierający prawie wszystkie znane zioła z kontynentu wraz z opisem. Spora książka, nieporęczna do przenoszenia. Podziemny Zielnik W podziemiach Wieży znajdują się jaskinie w których można kultywować różne zioła i grzyby. Temperatura, wilgotność powietrza i inne wartości mogą być zmieniane dzięki pierścieniu. Zioła i grzyby wyhodowane magicznie przy pomocy pierścienia są ograniczone jego mocą. Luthan "Przynoszący Światło" Urodzony w szlacheckim rodzie, Luthan w swych wczesnych latach nie obawiał się ni sił ciemności, ni ludzi, ale swych rodaków. Skrywa on bowiem pewien sekret... Jego ojciec, Elethion, zginął w jednej z dawnych wojen, ponad dwa wieki temu. Matka, Arnalia, w czasie żałoby znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach wędrownego barda, genasi powietrza. Zarządzenia Wysokiej Rady w sprawie czystości rasy nie powstrzymały zrozpaczonej kobiety. Utrzymywali swój związek w tajemnicy. Po paru miesiącach bard porzucił Arnalię, znikając bez słowa. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie dotarło do niej, że jest przy nadziei. Szepty o jej romansie rozeszły się po miejscowym Dworze, a ona nie mogła im dłużej zaprzeczać. Na szczęście nikt nie podejrzewał, iż ojcem dziecka nie jest elf. Narodziny Luthana nie były wydarzeniem spokojnym. W zaciszu ich dworu, w tajemnicy przed innymi, dziecko przyszło na świat pośród burzy przesilenia letniego, zarówno jego matka, jak i starszy brat obawiający się o ich tytuł, jeśli dziecko będzie widocznie "skażone" krwią Planu Żywiołów. Nie było. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Następne sto lat minęło bez zbędnych zakłóceń, młody Luthan uczył się magii, czytał poezję i zaznajamiał się z intrygami Dworu, jak na szlachcica przystało. Niestety spokojny żywot nie był mu pisany. Na około rok przed jego ceremonią wejścia w dorosłość, wokół elfa zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne zjawiska. Silne porywy wiatru strącające mniejsze przedmioty, gdy się gniewał, krople deszczu wirujące wokół niego w dziwnych wzorach, kiedy przechadzał się w deszczu. Jego matka domyślała się, co się dzieje. Miast być radosnym czasem, ostatnie miesiące przygotowań były udręką. Wciąż rosnąca moc zaczynała się wyrywać spod kontroli, Luthan obawiał się wychodzić, nie wiedząc, co się stanie. Przetrwał tak do ceremonii, po niej podjął decyzję. Musi opuścić rodzinę, by móc ochronić ich przed sobą oraz nie ujawnić swego dziedzictwa. Jego matka nie oponowała długo, wiedziała, że ma rację. Starszy brat, wręczając mu szaty podróżne oraz rodzinny sygnet, zapewnił go, iż zawsze będzie miał dom, do którego może powrócić. Jednak gdy tylko wyruszył wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego, uzyskał list od Galorika Katharzisa i wyruszył na odczytanie testamentu w Durradanie. Poznał tam drużynę podróżników i wraz z nimi uzyskał w spadku starą fortecę Avalonitów zwaną Gniazdem Gryfów. Nie wiedząc czego można się spodziewać wyruszył z nimi odnaleźć swoje przeznaczenie. Na miejscu ich komitetem powitalnym była zgraja nieumarłych którą szybko pokonali i udali się wgłąb nieznanego. Znaleźli miasto Podgórek oblegane przez nieumarłych pod kontrolą nikczemnego czarnoksiężnika Ehuma lecz dzięki współpracy i sprytowi byli w stanie go pokonać w pyrrusowym zwycięstwie. Podczas tej kampanii Luthan prowadził na pierwszej linii niosąc swoją magiczną latarnię wykrywającą podstęp i zło. Po walce z Ehumem drużyna odnalazła swój spadek, lecz w fortecy wciąż czaiło się zło. Luthan spotkał swoje przeznaczenie w jaskiniach pod Zieloną Wieżą. Próbując wyplenić zło czające się w mroku dzielnie zszedł w podziemia lecz został przytłoczony masą nieumarłych i poległ w walce. Dorian Rudy Kilka miesięcy przed atakiem Ehuma Dorian zabłąkał się do Podgórka gdzie osiadł i zaczął pracę jako łowca, niewiele wiadomo o jego pochodzeniu i życiu przed tym faktem. Po śmierci Luthana przejął pieczę nad wieżą. Fragment z dziennika Doriana: "Rok 519, 16 Skracanie, południowo zachodnie rubieże Doliny Cienia Kompania Kruków Wojny i towarzyszący im oddział najemników stawiają pierwsze kroki na pradawnym pobojowisku. Wokół podnosi się lekka mgła, czasami nieopodal słychać stado kruków, które przelatuje do następnego żerowiska. - Hej, Rudy! - Zakrzyknął wojownik w mocno postrzępionej zbroi ze skór. – Przypomnij mi, dlaczego poleźliśmy za waszym kapitanem w to pierdolone bagno pełne trupów i innego paskudztwa? - Zapytał, ubijając muchę na ramieniu. - Dla ciebie Rycerz Chorąży Gardeal – Rzekł wojownik w lśniącym napierśniku z emblematami jego stopnia i wiary wytłoczonymi na całej jego powierzchni. - A jesteście tutaj, ponieważ podpisaliście umowę z naszym Rycerzem Kapitanem, Tiriusem. W powyższej umowie zgodziliście się dopomóc w poszukiwaniu relikwii Przymierza w zamian za możliwość plądrowania ciał Avalonitów. Powinienem ją gdzieś... - Kurwa, przestań, wiem, czemu tu jesteśmy, nie musisz mi robić wykładu. - Zatem nie wiem, czemu pytasz... - Rzucił, odgarniając długie kosmyki rudych włosów z twarzy, zanim przeskoczy przez fragment grzęzawiska. Mgła powoli gęstnieje wokół, a słońce zniża się ku zachodowi... Rok 519, 24 Skracanie, Dolina Cienia Mały obóz wojskowy stanowi jedyny punkt światła w zasięgu wielu staj, tonąc w otchłani ciemności, która go otacza. Jest zbyt mokro oraz brakuje surowca, by zbudować palisady, więc wystawiono podwójne straże po tym, jak jeden z najemnych poszedł na stronę i słuch po nim zaginął. - Asen, co ciekawego dzisiaj znalazłeś? - wielki półork z toporem na plecach i niedźwiedzią skórą na ramionach dosiadł się do ogniska najemnika z miską rzadkiej potrawki z dłoniach. - Heh, popatrz sam – siedzący wojownik odparł, rozejrzał wokół, czy żaden z zakonników nie patrzy w jego stronę i wyciągnął z zza pazuchy czaszkę inkrustowaną kamieniami szlachetnymi. - Fajne, nie? Leżała w jednym z rowów. Tylko nie wspominaj innym. Jeśli fagasy się dowiedzą, to będą ją chcieli spalić razem z resztą „przeklętych” przedmiotów w tej dolinie. - Tiaaa, pewnie jest warta ładną sumkę... - Najemnik szybko chowa Rok 519, 30 Skracanie, Głęboko w Dolinie Cienia Szary świt, oddział zwija obóz, w jednym jego punkcie wybucha awantura. - Gardealu, zawiodłem się na Tobie... - Kapitan Tirius kroczy w tę i z powrotem przed rudym rycerzem, którego podtrzymuje dwóch gwardzistów. Nieopodal stoi Rycerz-Inkwizytor, właśnie w trakcie odmawiania modlitw na swoim różańcowym kiścieniu. - Ależ Panie! Ja to mogę wytłumaczyć! - Młody paladyn rzuca przez łzy, próbując się wyrwać, bez skutku. - Wytłumaczyć co? Posiadanie heretyckich pism? - Tirius rzuca mu pod nogi dziennik z symbolem Avalonitów na okładce, parę luźnych kartek wylatuje w błoto. - Rycerzu-Kapitanie, miałem zamiar spalić je przy wieczornych modlitwach, przysięgam! - Cóż, ale tego nie zrobiłeś... - Wyraźnie słychać smutek w jego głosie. - Inkwizytorze, czy jesteś gotowy wydać wyrok? - Dowódca zwraca się do umięśnionego kleryka, który właśnie kończy modły. - Owszem, Kapitanie. Wobec litery prawa, ustalonego przez miłościwie nam panującego Pana Zakonnego, karą za praktykowanie, współudział lub posiadanie jakichkolwiek dzieł Avalonitów i brak natychmiastowego zgłoszenia przełożonemu oraz zdania raportu, jest Sąd Ziemi. Tirius się wyraźnie skrzywił. - Nie możemy po prostu go ściąć? Właśnie mieliśmy wyruszać, a to zajmie nam kilka godzin... - Kapitanie, czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś zmniejszenie wymiaru kary? To podpada pod współudział, chyba nie chcesz, żebym wysunął oskarżenie? - Oczywiście, nic nie mówiłem... - Odwraca się w stronę jednego z gwardzistów – Zwołajcie Braci-Mnichów, muszą wykopać nam odpowiednio głęboki dół... - odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. - NIEE! Ja nie chcę umierać! To nie może się tak skończyć! NIEEEE...! - głos protestu zostaje uciszony ciosem rękojeścią. Później tego samego dnia - Wiesz co, Asen, szkoda mi Rudego. Całe to widowisko... Oni urządzili mu pogrzeb, z jakimiś marnymi kwiatami, które tu znaleźli i w ogóle... Z tym, że on jest przecież wciąż żywy... no i szlochał przez całą ceremonię... - Zamknij się, Redo, widziałem... - Obszarpany człowiek splunął w bok - Gdybym, kurwa, wiedział, kto nas zatrudnił zanim się tu wpakowaliśmy... Rok 519, 1 Zamieranie, Dolina Cienia Pierwszy szok już minął, młody paladyn spróbował rozejrzeć się, na ile mu pozwalało bycie zasypanym w ziemi aż po szyję. Oddział już dawno wyruszył, zniknęli w wiecznej, wszechobecnej mgle. Naprawdę to zrobili, skazali go na śmierć za posiadanie cholernego dziennika jakiegoś dawno umarłego bojownika Cery. Spróbował się ruszyć. Bez skutku. Zawołał we mgłę. Bez odpowiedzi. Zaczął modlić się do swego dwugłowego bóstwa o pomoc. Bez... Witaj, młodzieńcze... Otworzył oczy, by dostrzec mocno poturbowany szkielet stojący nad nim i patrzący za horyzont. Po początkowym przestrachu zwrócił się do nieumarłego - Czy Gitchi cię przysłał, gdyż uznał mój wyrok za niesprawiedliwy? Heh heh heh Gardeal zrozumiał, że głos nie dobiega od strony szkieleta, bardziej... zewsząd, jakby w jego głowie. Nie, śmiertelniku, nie przysłało mnie twoje bóstwo, ale owszem, uważam twój wyrok za... nadgorliwy ''- Czy pomożesz mi w takim razie? ''To zależy od ciebie. Twoi towarzysze skazali cię na śmierć, twoje bóstwo nie odpowiada na modły. Możesz pozostać wierny swym przysięgom, wytrwać parę dni mąk, zacząć się rozkładać żywcem i w końcu umrzeć w potwornym bólu lub odrzucić swoje stare życie oraz złożyć przysięgę mojemu Panu. To jest dość proste, nie sądzisz? ''- Nie zwiedziesz mnie, plugawy pomiocie! Nie zostanę twym poplecznikiem! ''Mówisz, jakbyś miał jakikolwiek wybór w tej materii. Jeśli uda ci się umrzeć w tym dole, to i tak wkrótce powstaniesz jako mój sługa, zniewolony na wieki. Naprawdę wyciągam do ciebie pomocną dłoń. Możesz związać swój los z moim Panem, postępować wedle jego woli, a on cię uwolni z twojej... niekorzystnej pozycji. ''- Nie ulegnę! ''Jeszcze zobaczymy, ja mam caaały czas tego świata, a ty najwyżej parę dni. Tak, czy siak, mój Pan zyska nowego sługę. Żywy byłbyś przydatniejszy, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego od razu, prawda? - Gadaj zdrów, Gitchi odpowie na moje modły, jestem silny, wyrwę się z tego więzienia Bez odpowiedzi, tylko szkielet wciąż wpatrujący się w horyzont. Rok 519, 2 Zamieranie, Dolina Cienia Dzień dobry, śmiertelniku, jak się dzisiaj miewasz? Głos w jego głowie wyrwał młodego paladyna ze snu nie dającego wypoczynku, dostrzegł, że do pierwszego szkieleta zapatrzonego w dal dołączył także drugi, ten położył jakiś pakunek przed sobą i znieruchomiał, stojąc na baczność. - Odejdź, demonie! Och, widzę, żeś wciąż żwawy. Mój sługa przyniósł ci trochę racji i wodę oraz parę innych drobiazgów, jeśli się zgodzisz na moją propozycję. Również pozwól, że cię sprecyzuję, nie jestem demonem, jedynie sługą mego Pana na tej ziemi. Jestem pewien, że znasz różnicę. ''-'' Przepadnij! - Gardeal wykrzyknął, po czym zaniósł się paskudnym kaszlem Jeden ze szkieletów podchodzi do niego z otwartym bukłakiem wody i podstawia mu go do ust. Śmiało, napij się, przecież chcesz wytrwać karę od swojego boga i przełożonych, a śmierć z pragnienia nie zapewni ci odkupienia... - Nie... - odrzekł zachrypniętym głosem Twoja wola, twoja wola... Szkielet zakorkował bukłak i ułożył go na widoku. Rok 519, 4 Zamieranie, Dolina Cienia Wokół miejsca „pochówku” Gardeala zebrała się już mała grupka szkieletów, każdy z jakimś „podarkiem” w dłoniach, jakby bezcielesny głos drwił sobie z urodzin jakiejś młodej szlachcianki. Młody paladyn, jego rude loki teraz poskręcane i ubrudzone błotem, utracił już czucie w dolnych partiach ciała, ale wciąż jest przytomny. Ma mocno podkrążone oczy, a jego głos brzmi słabo, bez mocy. -... Masz rację... Och? Czy ja się przesłyszałem, czy to tylko wiatr na polu? ''-'' Masz rację... czymkolwiek jesteś... nie zasłużyłem na tą karę... mój bóg odrzucił moje modlitwy... nie chcę umierać. Pomóż mi. Ależ oczywiście, młodzieńcze, jedna formalność, musisz rozmówić się z moim Panem. Jeden ze szkieletów podszedł i rozwinął zwój, na którym ukazały się słowa zapisane w zapomnianym przez większość, mrocznym języku. Drugi zaczął karmić i poić rycerza. Trzy kolejne zbliżyły się ze szpadlami, by rozpocząć wykopywanie. Gardeal wypowiedział słowa plugawej modlitwy, a w jego głównie zagościł inny głos... Zniszcz tych, którzy cię zniewolili. Nie siła i nie wiedza są najważniejsze, lecz przetrwanie. Honor jest tarczą dla słabych, którzy powinni zginąć. Żadna cena nie jest zbyt wielka, jeśli to kto inny ją płaci. Niech inkwizytor wydający wyrok spotka się z należną mu karą za niedocenienie ciebie. Mój sługa cię wspomoże. Sam bądź sędzią i katem, sam panem i władcą. Twoje przetrwanie jest warte każdej ceny, a potęga to przetrwanie. … otworzył oczy, odzyskał czucie w kończynach, poczuł przypływ energii, a szkielety akurat skończyły go wykopywać. Ohoho, jesteś jak nowo narodzony. ''-'' Mam na nich zapolować, a ty rzekomo mi pomożesz Heh heh heh, tajest, szefie, twoi byli towarzysze zatrzymali się nad jedną z rzek na północnym wschodzie, muszą zbudować most, gdyż woda jest żrąca dzięki jednemu z moich czarów. W jednej ze szkatuł znajdziesz rapier oraz fiolkę specjalnej trucizny, mój przepis, jestem z niej dumny. Powinna skutecznie i szybko wyeliminować twojego kochanego inkwizytora. Ze mgieł wyjechał rumak, przystanął obok rycerza, jego kopyta rozmywały się w dym, po krótkiej inspekcji Gardeal uznał, że bestia nie jest do końca materialna. Weź rumaka, bagna mu nie straszne. Uda ci się dogonić ich koło północy. Moi nieumarli uderzą razem z tobą. Oni już od dobrego tygodnia pałętali się po moich ziemiach. Było to zabawne przez jakiś czas, ale znaleźli również coś baaardzo mi przydatnego. Czas im to odebrać. ''- Dlaczego tak naprawdę mi pomagasz, skoro i tak masz ich na haczyku? ''Inkwizytor, jest w stanie powstrzymać moją armię, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Nie to, żebym przejmował się stratami, ale ty zapewnisz mi łatwe zwycięstwo, poza tym... tak jest ciekawiej... Rok 519, 4-5 Zamieranie, Dolina Cienia Północ, bezksiężycowa noc, siły Zakonu rozbiły obóz nad brzegiem splugawionej rzeki. Kapłani odprawiają rytuały oczyszczenia, by móc napoić swych braci, ale nie są w stanie przełamać czaru na całym potoku. Bracia-Mnisi bezustannie pracują nad budową przeprawy. Straże patrolują perymetr z pochodniami, reszta próbuje odpocząć po znoju marszu i przeszukiwania pobojowiska. Gardeal zeskoczył z widmowego wierzchowca zanim wjechał w zasięg słuchu wartowników. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale odkąd pamiętał, dobrze widział w ciemności. Klasztor go wychowywał, a on szybko się nauczył nie zadawać pytań o takie sprawy. Straże tej nocy zdawały się mniej liczne, może zrzucili zniknięcie najemnika na jego barki, albo poczuli się bezpieczniejsi po dopełnieniu swego „świętego” obowiązku? Pierwszą ofiarą był jeden z najemników, musiał przegrać w karty ze swoimi kumplami, gdyż dostał nocną wartę. Sztylet w kręgosłup przyniósł mu szybką śmierć, a ręka na ustach uwięziła jego krzyk. Osunął się na ziemię, Gardeal ruszył dalej. Wszedł do obozu. O tej porze ogniska się już dopalały, praktycznie nie dając światła. Usłyszał za sobą kroki, zdołał skoczyć za skrzynię z zapasami w samą porę, by dojrzeć twarz Asena, który, lekko się zataczając, ruszył za namiot. Nie zauważył go. Rycerz skorzystał z okazji i przemknął się bliżej namiotów Zakonu. Dwóch paladynów ze straży honorowej pilnowało wejścia do namiotu Inkwizytora, z wewnątrz wciąż było widać światło. Ich paradne zbroje służyły bardziej próżnemu pokazaniu władzy, niż ochronie. Gardło jednego zostało przeszyte szybkim strzałem z łuku, a na drugiego Gardeal rzucił się, by go powalić. Udało mu się założyć chwyt na jego szyję. Po krótkiej walce w parterze, wartownik stracił przytomność, a sztylet w serce uciszył na wieki jego oraz rzężącego towarzysza opodal. Młodzieniec wszedł do miejsca spoczynku inkwizytora, jego rapier już zatruty i przygotowany do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Zastał Zakonnika przy lekturze. Tej samej lekturze, za której posiadanie skazał Gardeala na śmierć parę dni wcześniej. - Ty skurwysynie! - wykrzyknął i kopnął Inkwizytora w plecy. Tamten, zdezorientowany, przeturlał się na bok i zaczął wypowiadać święte formuły. Łokieć rycerza mu przerwał, przy okazji łamiąc szczękę. - Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość! - Pierś Zakonnika zostaje przeszyta zatrutą bronią, jego oczy wypełnione mieszaniną gniewu, niedowierzania i czystego przerażenia. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale się krztusi i wypluwa czarną maź. Usta wykrzywiają się jak do krzyku, ale nie są w stanie dobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po chwili również jego oczodoły broczą smolistą trucizną. Ktoś na zewnątrz zaczyna bić na alarm. Gardeal odrywa się od tego cudownego widoku, łapie za prastary dziennik i zbiera się do biegu, zostawiając swego byłego sędziego i kata w drgawkach w kącie. Bezcielesny głos, zazwyczaj zimny i bez emocji, tym razem wydaje się radosny ponad miarę. Doskonale, doskonale! Moje siły już ruszyły, nie powinieneś mieć problemu z wydostaniem się w tym zamieszaniu. Doprawdy, cudowna robota. '' Rycerz widzi w swym umyśle obrazy obcych ludzi bijących mu brawa. - Bracia, do broni! Nieumarli od południa!! - Parędziesiąt metrów dalej Kapitan Tirius wypada ze swojego namiotu, dobywa miecza, zataczając nim młynki, a giermek w panice zapina klamry jego zbroi. - Ta przeklęta kraina próbuje powstrzymać wojowników Światłości! Pokażcie jej, na co nas stać! Kapitana zagłusza odgłos rogów z zachodniej części obozu – przeciwnicy uderzają również z tamtej strony. Najemnicy, niektórzy bez zbroi, inni nawet bez ubrań, łapią za broń i zbierają wokół krasnoluda z dwoma toporami i pełnej zbroi pokrytej ostrzami, ich dowódca, Rardagast Żelazny Czerep. - Psiekrwie, ile razy mam wam, kurwa, powtarzać, spać w zbrojach, do jasnej cholery! – Odwraca się do elfki w zielonej szacie – Afiann, pierdolnij w nich kulą ognia! Gardeal nie słyszy więcej z ich rozkazów, przekrada się w stronę wyjścia, które zostało oblężone najpierw. Odgłosy walki wypełniają powietrze, krzyki o pomoc, łamane kości, brzęk żelaza o żelazo. Czerwony rozbłysk gdzieś dalej na lewo od niego. Udaje mu się przejść przez front, nad wciąż dogorywającymi niegdysiejszymi towarzyszami. Nieumarli go ignorują, wchodzi w mrok i odnajduje swego widmowego wierzchowca. ''Widzę, że nawet znalazłeś dziennik, z którego korzystałem za mojego żywota, może ci się do czegoś przydać, brawo, jest twój, ja go już nie potrzebuję. Ruszaj na południe, tak najszybciej wyjedziesz z mojej domeny, wtedy będziesz wolny. To jest, do czasu, aż nasz Pan cię wezwie. Przy okazji, co powiesz na małą grę? ''- Co masz na myśli, mój drogi? ''Moi słudzy zostawią paru twoich przyjaciół przy życiu, by mogli uciec, zapewne rozbiegną się na cztery strony świata po dzisiejszych przeżyciach. Masz ochotę na polowanie? Dostaniesz mały prezent ode mnie, jeśli ci się uda wybić ich wszystkich. - Brzmi... zabawnie... - Upadły rycerz uśmiecha się paskudnie. Rok 524, 15 Matczyn, Durradan Na placu miejskim herold wychodzi na podium, rozwija zwój i proklamuje: - Dla uszu wszystkich tu obecnych! Dnia 13 Matczyn obecnego roku Lord Deterius został zamordowany, bogowie miejcie łaskę nad jego duszą. Zabito go podstępem i przy użyciu trucizny. Władze miasta wyznaczyły nagrodę dla każdego, kto wie cokolwiek o tajemniczym mordercy, znanym pod pseudonimem Czarne Łzy! W jednej z karczm w podlejszej części miasta. Tam, gdzie przyjaciele przyjaciół szukają rozwiązań swoich „problemów”. - Panie Czarne Łzy, dziękuję za pozbycie się tego natarczywego komara, oto pańska zapłata - Zakapturzona postać położyła wypchany mieszek na stoliku przed siedzącym jegomościem. Zabrzęczał satysfakcjonująco. - Doskonale, ale również obiecał mi Pan informacje na temat najemnika, zwanego Asenem. - Ciemne oczy zerknęły pytająco na kupca spod kaptura. - Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Asen został gladiatorem i nie więcej, jak dwa miesiące temu miał wypadek przy pokazie ze lwami, tragiczny los. - Słabi umierają, no cóż... - postać przy stole wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i skreśliła kolejne z imion z listy. Rok 529, 8 Zbiory, Sierra-ardan Gardeal siedzi w swoim pokoju w karczmie, gdy do jego drzwi rozlega się pukanie. Sięga po sztylet i podchodzi, by otworzyć, ale korytarz jest pusty. Za to pod jego stopami leży list. Podnosi go, rozwija i zabiera za czytanie: Szacowny Panie Czarne Łzy Doszły mnie słuchy, iż poszukuje Pan pewnego osobnika, zwanego Tiriusem, niegdyś Kapitan w armii Zakonu. Otóż widzi Pan, znam obecne miejsce przebywania wyżej wymienionego. Mam dla Pana ofertę,jeśli pomoże mi Pan w osiągnięciu mojego celu, między innymi przez eliminację”przeszkód”, jestem skłonny godziwie wynagrodzić Pański czas monetą i informacją. Spotkajmy się w Dolinie Lazuru. Przyjaciel przyjaciół Rok 529, 30 Pajęcznik, Podgórek Strudzony podróżnik dociera do palisady wokół wioski, zostaje powitany przez krasnoluda, który akurat ma wartę. - Witaj w Podgórku, podróżniku! Nazywam się Walters, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował się napić! Kim jesteś i co cię tu sprowadza? - Heheh, dobrze powiedziane, mistrzu krasnoludzie, Nazywają mnie Dorian, a jestem skromnym łowcą – jego radosny śmiech poniósł się echem przez dolinę." Alchemia Przy pomocy złotej wieży Dorian poznał tajniki tworzenia magicznych olei. Za pomocą jednej porcji oleju można umazać jedną broń lub 12 sztuk amunicji. Nakładanie oleju trwa 10 minut po których broń przybiera nowe właściwości na 24 godziny. Można również zużyć jedną porcję oleju aby w trakcie walki (1 bonus akcja) wykonać jeden atak ze wzmocnionym efektem oleju. Rzut obronny przeciw efektom olei wynosi Modyfikator Inteligencji + Modyfikator Biegłości + 8. Potrafisz bezpiecznie przechowywać 3 słoje z olejami, każdy słój zawiera 5 ładunków. Aktualnie znasz receptury na oleje: * Trupi Jad - wydzielający specyficzny zapach olej wytwarzany z ciał zmarłych, broń nim potraktowana wydaje się być bladozielona i zadaje kumulujące się 2 dodatkowe obrażenia od trucizny. Wzmocniony olej zadaje 2d8 obrażeń. * Czarna Śmierć - bezwonny i niewidoczny olej z przeklętych ziół ze skażonych dolin. Przy pierwszym ciosie bronią zatrutą nim cel zostaje zakażony niezaraźliwą odmianą Czarnej Śmierci. Każdego poranka cel musi wykonać rzut obronny na wytrzymałość lub uzyskuje kumulujące się punkty zmęczenia. Wzmocniony olej wymusza rzut obronny podczas zadawania rany. * Karbunkuł - bezwonny olej wytwarzany ze sproszkowanych kryształów, nadaje broni do której zostanie użyty karmazynowy poblask. Sprawia iż ostrze broni staje się śliskie i z łatwością odnajduje szczeliny w pancerzu lecz również zostawia łatwe do zaleczenia proste rany. Użytkownik tego oleju ma przewagę podczas atakowania jednostek silnie opancerzonych (AC=>17), lecz również ułatwia unik jednostkom słabo opancerzonym (AC=<14) dając użytkownikowi niekorzyść podczas atakowania. Wzmocniona wersja tego oleju całkowicie niweluje bonus od pancerza przeciwnika. * Kawaleria Hallaerena - wytwarzany z Krwawych Traw, ziół znajdowanych tylko w wulkanicznym świecie Hallaerena. Nadaje broni matowy krwawy kolor i zapach palonej siarki, gdy jest nałożony broń staje się łatwopalna i można ją podpalić. Podpalona broń zadaje 1d6 dodatkowych obrażeń od ognia wszystkim w promieniu 5 stóp od celu, wzmocniona wersja tego oleju wybucha płomieniem samoistnie i zadaje 3d6 obrażeń od ognia wszystkim w zasięgu 10 stóp od celu. * Szary Strażnik - matowo szary olej z wyczuwalnym zapachem ziemi. Wytwarzany z ogólnodostępnych ziół na całym kontynencie zawiera w sobie moc korzeni świata. Broń pokryta tym olejem może być używana jako magiczny fokus i daje bonus +1 do trafienia, trafienia zaklęciem oraz do każdej kości obrażeń zaklęć porażania. Wzmocniony olej sprawia iż zaklęcia porażania pierwszego poziomu nie zużywają miejsca na zaklęcia. Oleje te są inherentne magiczne i związane z magią pierścienia. Wzmocnienie potęgi pierścienia pozwoliłoby na wzmocnienie ich potęgi lub wynalezienie nowych.